Sena, Sayangku
by 31 Sherry's
Summary: Ch 4: Family. Tamparan keras di pipi kiri pemuda raven itu sukses membuatnya terjerbab ke samping sampai menabrak sang Kakak. / "Kau ingin aku mati?" "YA MATI SAJA KAU!" SasuNaru. BL, Dont like? Try read. #GaaNaru. gomen ne,telat update. ReadnReview minne
1. Chapter 1

Wellcome, salam kenal, saya penulis baru ingin mencoba gabung. Semoga yang udah sempet mampir mau baca...

** Diclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sama**

**SENA, SAYANGKU.**

**Pairing: SasuNaru**

**Rate : T**

**Genre: Romance, Family**

**Warning: BL, OCC, Typo, SaSEMExNarUKE, dll.**

**DON'T LIKE Warning? Baca dulu baru bilang tidak suka dan katakan letak kesalahannya, agar saya bisa memperbaiki. Asal satu, MIND IDEA STORY TIDAK TERMASUK!**

Chapter 1: Hari yang panas.

Summary : di tengah hari yang panas Naruto pulang berjalan kaki gara-gara Sasuke. "Temee~ gendong~" Sungguh Naruto tak punya hati pada sang Uchiha, bukankah harusnya mereka sama panas dan lelahnya?

**YOSH! Happy reading, Minna-san!**

Siang pertengahan musim panas, bagaimana ya rasanya? Pastilah sangat

"Paanaaas~" terdengar keluhan seorang pemuda berkulit _tan_ dengan rambut pirangnnya (ciri fisiknya sama dengan karakter asli). Dia-sebut saja Uzumaki Naruto-sedang berjalan menuju apartemen kecilnya. Berniat segera berendam di air dingin dan tidur ditemani kipas listrik kecil sederhana miliknya. Sayang, sungguh sayang, apartemennya masih 2kilo meter lagi dan dia harus berjalan kaki. _Poor you gaki_...

"Paannaaassss~" entah sudahkeluhan keberapa yang ini.

"Dengan mengeluh suasana tidak akan menjadi dingin , Dobe!" timpal pemuda berambut raven dengan _style_ emo(ciri fisiknya sama dengan karakter asli) yang membuat pemuda berkulit putih ini makin KEEREEEN! Uchiha Sasuke.

"Aku tahu, Teme... tapi beneran panaas~ aku tidak kuat lagi berjalan~" balas Naruto dengan nada lemas. _Hey_.. kau juga akan lemas kalau dihadapkan dalam situasi begitukan, bahkan menanggapi pertengkaran kekasihmu saja akan malas.

Err.. ok, akan aku jelaskan hubungan kedua pemuda ini, yang dari nama panggilannya saja-bagi yang mendengar-pasti mengira mereka adalah sahabat kental hingga bisa saling menjuluki dengan begitu 'indahnya'. Tapi mereka bukan sekedar sahabat biasa, mereka rival dan juga sepasang kekasih. Tapi garis bawahi ini 'mereka bukan gay' mereka hanya, umm... hanya... sepasang manusia yang mempunyai ikatan. Mereka tidak tertarik dengan lelaki lain ataupun wanita lain. Hanya mereka. Si pirang dan si raven. Si aktif dan si stoic. Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke. Tapi mungkin sedikit pengecualian untuk sang Uzumaki, karena dalam kenyataannya dia pernah sekali pacaran dengan manusia _bergender female_-Hyuga Hinata- dan dua kali dengan manusia _bergender_ _male_-Sabaku Gaara dan Uchiha Sasuke-.

Kembali kemereka. Masih berjalan dengan lamban dan sesekali menyeka kringat, Uchiha bungsu kita yang super tampan (KYAAAA) ini menautkan oniksnya pada sang sapir yang terlihat tak bersemangat.

"Ck, inikan salahmu sendiri tidak bawa dompet, Dobe! Andai kau tidak makan ramen seperti monster, kita pasti bisa naik bis." ungkap Sasuke. Lama-lama dia kesal juga, harusnya yang mengomel itu dirinya karena uangnya habis untuk membayarkan makan siang sang kekasih dikantin saat jam istirahat. Tapi ada satu yang di lupakan Uchiha kesayangan kita kali ini.

"Bukan salahku, Teme! aku tadikan sedang meminjam uang pada Gaara, tapi kau yang memotong dan segera membayar makananku! Lagi pula aku tadi juga hampir dipinjami Hinata-Chan untuk uang naik bis, tapi kau malah memarahinya! Dasar TEME..!" balas Naruto bersungut-sungut, tak terima disalahkan hanya karena tindakan kekasihnya yang cemburu tak beralasan."Haaa... Panaaas~ tau begini aku tadi mau saja diantar Gaara~"tambahnya dengan nada kembali lemas.

"Ck," decak Sasuke kesal. Mana mungkin sang Uchiha yang berego setinggi langit membiarkan kekasihnya meminjam uang pada mantan-mantannya yang sudah jelas masih menya-ralat-mencintainya? Never!

"Teemee~" panggil Naruto yang kini tertinggal beberapa langkah dari sang 'Teme' tersayang.

"..."diam.

"Tee~mee~"

"..."tak ada jawaban.

"Sasuke~"

"..."masih saja melangkah dan tak menjawab.

"Suukeee~"

"Ck, apa Dobe?" sahut 'Suke pada akhirnya. Tak tega juga mendengar rengekan si pirang. Tak ada jawaban, Sasuke menghentikan langkah dan memutar badan.

"haah.." helaan napas berat keluar saat pemuda bermata oniks mendapati sang kekasih terduduk a.k.a lesehan dengan nyamannya di pinggiran Toko.

"Cepat Dobe!"

"Aku tidak kuat lagi, Teme~. Biarkan aku mati disini saja~" ucap Naruto dengan super lebaynya.

Mendesah napas berat sekali lagi, bungsu Uchiha berjalan pelan menuju sang kekasih. Dilihatnya pemuda yang dua bulan terakir ini berstatus kekasih dihatinya. Matanya yang sebiru langit siang, kulit tannya yang memerah akibat kepanasan, rambut piranggya yang mulai layu karena terkena keringat. Sebuah senyum bermain diwajahnya saat kelopak kecoklatan itu mulai menutup. Perlahan ia membungkuk, tangannya menulur mungusap kepala surai pirang, lembut.

"Temee~ gendong~"

Ketiga kalinya Sasuke menghela nafas. Sungguh ia tak mengerti pemuda dihadapannya ini, berusia 16 tahun tapi teramat manja. Ditariknya tangannya perlahan dan berjongkok, mensejajarkan pandangan mereka.

"Satu blok lagi kita sampai lapangan Konoha, Dobe. Setelah itu kawasan sepi. Bertahanlah sampai disana..." ucap Sasuke menekan ego dan emosinya. Ternyata tak tega juga dia melihat wajah lelah itu.

Sementara Naruto, dia masih menatap Sasuke bingung. Menimbang-nimbang hubungan permintaannya dan jawaban Sasuke. Perlahan wajah lelahnya mulai cerah kembali, mengerti maksud kekasih yang tak mungkin menggendongnya ditempat seramai ini.

"Umm!" jawab Naruto akirnya dengan anggukan semangat. Sedang pemuda didepannya berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantunya bangkit. Dengan segera ia bangun dan berjalan lagi berdampingan. Tawa masih sedikit keluar, bahagia karena kekasihnya yang walau dingin tapi pengertian.

Sasuke berjalan dengan tangan bersembunyi dikantong dan Naruto yang tangannya digerak-gerakkan memberi efek cerita yang ia gumamkan semenjak mulai berjalan kembali tadi.

"Ne, Teme... Sudah sepi, ayo gendong~" Rengek Naruto setelah melewati lapangan Konoha. Sasuke berhenti dan berjongkok memposisikan dirinya untuk menggendong Naruto dipunggungnya. Sungguh Naruto tak punya hati pada sang Uchiha, bukankah harusnya mereka sama panas dan lelahnya? Lupakan, Naruto terlalu polos-kalau tak mau dibilang bodah-untuk menyadarinya. Toh orangnya sendiri tak menolak. Uchiha sendiri merasa ini salahnya juga. Salah Egonya yang terlalu membaja.

"Kau berat, Dobe. Kurangi makanmu, Usurantokatchi!" keluh Sasuke setelah sepuluh langkah menggendong Naruto. Ayolah, usia mereka sama, dan walau tubuh Naruto lebih pendek beberapa senti tapi pasti berat mereka hampir samakan atau malah lebih berat Naruto mengingat cara makannya? Dan Sasuke yakin pipi Naruto yang tembem nan kenyal itu-sudah terbukti saat menciumnya dihari pertama jadian-ada sekitar 5kg. Buh, lebay...

"heehehehee... gomen ne..." Naruto makin mengeratkan pelukannya dileher Sasuke dan menghirup aroma rambut raven itu.

'_Segar... seperti mint atau mungkin green tea? Kenapa tidak Tomat? Hehehe'_ pikir Naruto.

"Baumu hilang diserap matahari Dobe." kata Sasuke sanbil membetulkan posisi Naruto yang agak melorot. Naruto tertawa kecil, menyadari tindakan mereka yang sama, sama-sama mengirup aroma masing-masing. Namun tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang familiar ditelinga mereka.

"ooekk...oeekkk...ooeekkk..."

"Te-Temee... ada bayi..."

_**Tubikontinuet...**_

Boleh curhat dikit? Aku dapat flame pertama nih di Coklat Valentine (moga yg ngeflame baca) aku ugak penganut rape dan juga otakku ada pada tempatnya kok. Gomen ne minna-san aku mesum dan nambah2 sampah... hehehe... thanks uda review biar ak log, tapi sykur deh kamu mau baca. Lain kali akan aku usahakan gak pake rate M. Tapi gimana ya, aku terlanjur pablish That Playboy Mush Be Mine, tuh fictkan bakal M? Ya, udah kamu baca fict aku yg ini aja, yg judul diatas jangan, tpi mumpung masih T bacalah...

Kependekan? Ada kesalahan? Saran? Kritik? Pujian? Penyemangat? Suka? Tidak Suka?

Saya tidak akan tahu sebelum anda memberitahu. See, saya bukan Cenayan. SO, RIVIEW?

Arigatou udah baca... see you ;)

By: _31 Sherry's_


	2. Chapter 2

** Diclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sama**

**SENA, SAYANGKU.**

**Pairing: SasuNaru**

**Rate : T**

**Genre: Romance, Family, drama,**

**Warning: BL, OCC, Typo, SaSEMExNarUKE, dll.**

**DON'T LIKE Warning? Baca dulu baru bilang tidak suka dan katakan letak kesalahannya, agar saya bisa memperbaiki. Asal satu, MIND IDEA STORY TIDAK TERMASUK!**

Chapter 2. Sena?

Summary : Sasuke tercekat, iya tak tahu kenapa tubuh sang kekasih bergetar hebat. Mengangis?

**YOSH! Happy reading, Minna-san!**

"ooekk...oeekkk...ooeekkk..."

"Te-Temee... ada bayi..." ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk sisi sebelah kanan mereka. Terlihat disana sosok bayi berambut hitam yang memiliki kulit seputih susu terbalut kain warna putih dengan gambar beruang. Sosok itu tergeletak begitu saja dibawah salah satu pohon yang berdiri berjejeran bagai memagari jalanan sepi itu. dengan cepat Naruto turun dan menghampiri sosok itu, sosok bayi yang masih menangis dengan kencang. Disisi bayi itu terlihat satu tas coklat berukuran sedang. Satu botol susu yang isinya masih setengah dan...kertas?

Sasuke yang lebih dulu menyadari kertas itu pun meraihnya dan membacanya.

"Dibuang..." ucapnya sambil menyodorkan kertas itu pada Naruto. Tangan tannya meraih kertas itu dan membacanya.

_/Tolong rawatlah anak ini. aku yakin anda lebih mampu, aku mohon sayangi dia... sekedar pantiasuhan tak akan memberinya kasih sayang yang utuh/_

Tangan tan itu bergetar. Rasa sakit menyeruak, memonopoli batinnya. Digigitnya bibir bawahnya mengurangi gemetar yang melanda tubuhnya. Matanya memanas dan air mata terancam jatuh.

"Ayo Dobe, sebentar sudah semakin sore." panggil Sasuke yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada tiga langkah dibelakang Naruto.

"Bagaimana dengannya Teme?" tanya Naruto pelan berusaha menyembunyikan paraunya.

"Nanti pasti ada yang menemukan, toh orang tuanya membuangnya... atau kau mau kita antar dia kekantor po-Naruto?" Sasuke tercekat, iya tak tahu kenapa tubuh sang kekasih bergetar hebat. Mengangis?

'_Astaga...bodohnya aku, Naruto kan juga...'_

"Aku mau membawanya pulang Teme," kata Naruto seraya menggendong anak itu dan mengambil tas coklat yang ada disampingnya.

"Dobe, jangan bodoh!" sergah Sasuke seraya memegang pundak Naruto. Ini bukan ide yang bagus, Naruto saja hidup sendiri sekarang, Umino Iruka walinya sedang dinas mengajar di kota selama 2 tahun. Jadi Naruto hanya akan kesulitan.

"Aku akan merawatnya, dia... dia tidak boleh merasa tak diinginkan Suke... dibuang dan tak ada yang mau memungut, dia.. aku tak mau dia... aku... kami sama Sasuke..." lirihnya, air mata nampak menggenang sudut mata bermanik biru itu. Dan entah kenapa, seketika bayi itu berhenti menangis.

"Naruto... kita bawa saja ke kantor polisi..." bujuk Sasuke. Jelas Sasuke mengerti keadaan Naruto, tapi dia lebih memikirkan kedepannya. Ia tak mungkin mampu merawat anak ini.

"Tidak...Tou-san pasti akan mengerti..." balas Naruto dengan nada bergetar. Sungguh ia tak sanggup menahan perasaan sakit dihatinya. Rasa sakit saat ia melihat bayi yang mengingatkannya akan dirinya sendiri. Tentang cerita ia ditemukan warga ditaman kota Otto, di hari hujan dengan selembar surat yang hanya berisi tiga kata 'namanya Uzumaki Naruto' dan kalung hitam dengan bandul kristal hijau berbentuk persegi panjang yang sampai sekarang tak pernah dilepaskan dari lehernya.

"Ayo cepat..."kata Sasuke pada akirnya. Ia paham Naruto yang sekarang tidak akan mau diajak berdebat. Dia terlalu tenggelam akan kesedihan masa lalunya.

Langkah Naruto yang cukup cepat membuat mereka sampai lebih cepat. Mereka berdiri didepan pintu coklat dengan papan nama 'Uzumaki-Naruto'. Pemuda berkulit putih itu merogoh saku celana pemuda yang ada disebelahnya. Tak lama tangannya dikeluarkan dan menggenggam kunci kecil dengan gantungan jeruk.

_**CLEKK**_

_**NGEEKK**_

Pintu pun terbuka memperlihatkan ruang apartemen kecil, dengan pemandangan tempat tidur dibelakang kursi tamu. Sebelah kiri tempat tidur terdapat pintu akses ke kamar mandi, dekat pintu terdapat lemari pakaiaan, kanan tempat tidur berisi meja belajar. Sedang dapur berada di sisi kiri ruang tamu tanpa ada dinding maupun sekat yang menutupi. Di Ruang tamu itu terdapat televisi sederhana yang berada disebuah lemari yang berfungsi sebagai rak buku juga alat penyimpan lainnya. Sederhana, yah begitulah adanya.

Sasuke sedikit menyingkir dari pintu, mempersilahkan sang tuan rumah masuk lebih dahulu. Naruto pun masuk dan segera membaringkan bayi yang telah diketahui bergender cowok tadi-yang sudah tidur diperjalanan-keatas ranjang berseprei orange milik Naruto. Dilihatnya wajah anak itu, begitu lembut dan damai.

Sasuke masuk dan mengikuti langkah Naruto, diraihnya tas coklat milik bayi itu untuk diperiksa. Terdapat beberapa lembar baju bayi-15 pasang rata-rata berwarna putih dan biru muda-beberapa kaus kaki berwarna senada, 2 lusin popok, dan sekardus susu bayi. Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada barang-barang itu. ia tersenyum penuh arti.

"Ne, sepertinya aku tidak perlu mengeluarkan uang sementara waktu." katanya diikuti senyum lebar.

"Hn." jeda sesaat "Apa kau serius mau merawatnya Dobe?" sambung Sasuke masih memandang barang-barang bayi itu.

"Osh! Tentu Teme, sudah kuputuskan." Jawab Naruto semangat. Sungguh Sasuke heran dengan perubahan moodnya yang terkesan plinplan itu.

"Hn. Lalu siapa namanya?" tanya Sasuke dangan tampang datar.

Naruto mencoba berpikir tapi tenggorokannya terasa haus, diapun berjalan kedapur bertujuan mencari minum didalam kulkas. Mengambil jus jeruk yang memang selalu ada di kulkas dan menuangnya kedalam dua gelas. Saat itulah satu ide muncul, dan langsung ia bergegas ketempat Sasuke yang duduk disofa sembari melepas dasi dan blazernya.

"Aku tahu Teme," kata Naruto seraya menyodorkan gelas jus ketangan Sasuke.

"Hn?" tanggap Sasuke ringan.

"RAMEN!" Seru Naruto semangat. Ramen? Apa dia mau makan lagi? Tidak puaskah ramen 7 makuk tadi siang? "Bagaimana kalau namanya Ramen saja?" ulang Naruto memperjelas idenya.

_**Bletak**_

Satu pukulan ringan namun terasa bersarang dikepala Naruto, pelaku a.k.a Sasuke menatap geram padanya.

"Dobe no Usurantokatchi." Desis Sasuke.

"Huh... akukan hanya memberi usul! Lagi pula nama itu bagus" ucap Naruto sambil mengembungkan pipinya. KAWAI!

Sasuke menghela nafas sebelum membalas.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, hah? Menamainya dengan nama makanan? Apa kau mau memakan sesuatu yang namanya sama dengan nama anakmu?" ucap Sasuke sarkatis. Oh, Sasuke betapa kau tak sadar itu bukan anak Naruto.

"Lalu apa? Kau punya ide?" tanya Naruto masih manyun. Dan Naruto, betapa kau juga tidak sadar secara tidak langsung telah menganggapnya anak? Match couple, deh...

Uchiha berpikir sejenak, senyum tipis muncul diwajahnya, namun segera diganti dengan ekspresi datar. Ehem, apa lagi yang ada diotaknya?

"Sena?" ucapnya datar.

"Sena? Bagus juga... apa artinya Teme?" tanya Naruto. Sebenarnya ia tidak begitu ingin tahu artinya, namun tak ada salahnyakan bertanya...

'_Sasuke Naruto'_ batin Sasuke. Namun dia tak mengutarakannya, hanya mengidikkan bahu memberi isyarat dia tidak tahu, atau lebih tepatnya tak mau memberi tahu. Entah apa yang bocah Uchiha itu pikirkan, apa dia mau mengadopsinya bersama Naruto? Menjadi orang tuanya begitu? Sungguh terkadang kau sama saja dengan kekasihmu yang polos itu. sekarang siapa yang plinplan?

Naruto hanya memiringkan kepalanya mendapati tanggapan dari Sasuke. Merasa bosan dengan keheningan Naruto meraih remot dan menyalakan TV. Duduk disamping Sasuke dan memperhatikan TV, sesekali tertawa dan tersenyum, menikmati acara Spongebob disalah satu channel lokal. Sasuke tak ada minat melihat acara itu, menurutnya wajah pemuda disampingnya jauh lebih menarik.

"Sebaiknya aku pulang dulu..." Gumam Sasuke sambil beranjak dari sofa.

"Eh? Pulang?" tanya Naruto dengan nada kecewa. Dia kan tak tahu cara merawat bayi, kalau Sasuke pulang siapa yang akan membantunya nanti? Nah loh, baru mikir.

"Hn?" tanya Sasuke merasa aneh dengan tampang naruto yang menunjukkan kekecewaan.

"A-ano... Menginap saja disini Teme." Ujar Naruto agak tidak enak. Yah, tidur satu kamar dengan orang yang kau sukai bukan hal yang bagus untuk jantung dan imanmu.

"Hmm... Boleh juga." Tanggap Sasuke dengan senyum penuh arti pada Naruto.

_**GLEK**_

"E-eh... Ma-maksudku untuk menemaniku menjaga Sena," Tanggapnya cepat. Duh apa tuh maksudnya tersenyum mesum gitu? Naruto jadi agak merinding.

"Kenapa kau jadi gugup begitu? Bukankah kau yang meminta?" ucap Sasuke memasang raut curiga yang tipis sambil menaikkan alisnya.

"Jangan-jangan, kau punya maksud lain?" tambahnya masih dengan tampang sama. Jah, padahal dia yang lebih dulu berpikir yang aneh-aneh.

"Aku tidak berpikir yang aneh-aneh!" bentak Naruto cepat. Tiga garis pink pendek menghias pipi bawah matanya. Sasuke menyeringai. Tangan putih itu mengelus wajah Naruto lembut.

"Berpikir yang aneh-aneh juga tak apa..." lembut dan setengah berbisik, Sasuke memajukan wajahnya pelan. Tiba-tiba suasana jadi hening, Naruto bahkan bisa mendengar detak jantungnya sendiri.

'_Ehehehehek... Ehehehehek...' _ Suara tawa Spongebob membuat Naruto sadar dan cepat-cepat mengalihkan mukanya. Salting, bingung, dan gugup.

"Hahahaha..." tawa Naruto kaku. Mencoba mengalihkan suasana romantis tadi.

_**PLUP!**_

"Eh?" Naruto memandang bingung TV-nya yang tiba-tiba mati tapi lagi-lagi suasana hening dan jantungnya berdetak kencang. Sasuke yang ternyata pelaku pembunuhan Spongebob mengelus pipi Naruto lagi. Dengan tekanan pelan si pemilik tangan putih itu menarik kepala si pemuda blonde, mempertemuka manik hitam dan biru. Perlahan pemandangan hitam itu makin dekat dimata Uzumaki sampai dirasakan getaran aneh dibibirnya yang berefek pada tangannya yang agak gatal dan berkeringat.

Sasuke mengalihkan tangannya kepunggung dan kepala kekasihnya, menariknyanya pelan dan menidurkannya. Sapuan dibibir mungil pemuda hiperaktif yang mendadak menjadi pendiam itu berubah jadi hisapan dan jilatan. Darahnya memanas dan matanya tertutup, menyembunyika langit cerahnya. Berhenti sejenak, sang kekasih yang memegang peran seme itu memandang wajah ukenya yang memerah. Iya hanya tersenyum. Leher, itulah yang kini jadi incarannya. Hidungnya diusapkan pelan keleher tersebut sebelum mengecup dan menggigitnya.

"Engh... Sash-suke..." tangan mungil Naruto mendorong tubuh semenya pelan. Memcoba menghentikan adegan berlime-lime ria yang mengancam perubahan rate di fiksi ini. Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya, merubah posisinya untuk duduk. Masih memandang wajah Naruto yang menggambarkan kekawatiran.

"Hmm, aku mengerti Dobe." Ucapnya mengelus rambut pirang sang kekasih, tersenyum tipis untuk menenangkannya.

Naruto memejamkan matanya dan memeluk tangan Sasuke yang tadi mengelus rambut pirangnya. Tersenyum lega. Sudahkah aku bilang kalau Naruto sangat menyayangi pacarnya karena pacarnya yang dingin itu pengertian? Sudah? Baik, anggap saja aku mengingatkan.

"Kenapa aku jadi cemburu dengan tanganku sendiri?" gumam Sasuke agak sebal. Naruto hanya terkikik dan kembali duduk.

_**CUP**_

Mencium pipi putih porselin itu singkat kemudian bersandar dipundak pemiliknya.

"Suke..." Panggil Naruto lirih.

"Hmm." Gumam Sasuke sambil mengelus rambut Naruto. Lagi.

"Bagaimana cara memandikan bayi?"

...

...

...

Hening. Sasuke menahan diri agak tidak terjatuh dengan tidak elit saat mendengar pertanyaan itu. Ia kira, ia akan mendengar kata-kata seperti 'i love you' 'aishiteru' atau 'te amo'? Lain kali ingatkan Uchiha satu ini kalau Naruto manusia bermood nomaden akut. Hahh...

"Tidak tahu." jawabnya jengah sambil berdiri mendadak. Sukses membuat kepala berambut pirang berantakan itu terbentur pinggiran sofa.

"Teme!" bentak Naruto sebal segera setelah bangkit.

"Hn." Tanggapan Sasuke dengan pandangan malas pada Naruto.

"Huff!" Sebal Naruto, tangan kakinya dilipat dengan bibir mengerucut. Kepalanya di tolehkan kesamping, malas melihat Teme terkasih yang suka seenaknya. Sungguh, andai aku punya otak berlebih akan aku sumbangkan pada Naruto agar dia mau sedikit berpikir apa yang membuat Uchiha Sasuke-sama berubah dingin.

"Hn, aku hari ini menginap di rumah Hyuga."

_**Tubikontinuet...**_

Masih Kependekan? Sorry, ini Sherry udah berusaha buat yang panjang, tapi yah emang chap ini segini dulu..

_**Waktunya curhat~**_ Sherry miris lihat Reingkarnasi Cuma ada 5 review, hiks... hiks... padahal itu Sherry tulis ampek tidur jam 4 pagi, Hewee... ok, Sherry gak ngeluh soal fict Sherry yang DC, karena Sherry sadar sesadar-sadarnya emang ntu 2 fict gak layak publish tpi dasarnya Sherry bandel tetap aja maksa, hehehe... Umm, Sherry seneng liat jumlah review fict ini, hehehe, padahal sebelumnya sempet ngeluh sama seseorang #ngelirik Red. ^^v

_**Balas Review~ **_

**Rofuneko**: thnks udh jdi yg pertama Rofu #peluk Rofu. Hehe, iya ini gak bakal jadi M. Fict ini bakal drama famili, Sherry kepengen semua kalangan bisa membaca. Pertanyaan yg lain udah kejawab diataskan? Oke, Sherry tunggu review selanjutnya Rofu-san~

**Yashina Uzumaki**: sudahkah ini panjang? Belum ya? Ah maaf~ soal flame Sherry malah seneng kok, loh? Hehe, gak tahu ya, Sherry merasa belum masuk secara resmi kalau belum dapat flame, dan dengan ini Sherry udah masuk~ uhu... #buat kegaduhan. Yas merasa chap ini bagus? Nggak? Kalau begitu review, biar Sherry perbaiki. Khukhu...

**Imperiale Nazwa-chan**: Nazwa-chan~ aku cinta padamu~ #nyium Nazwa penuh napsu #digampar. Gomen, habis Nazwa setia review Sherry, jadi Sherry jatuh cinta deh... Hehehe, lagi-lagi dikatain keren #gedekepala. YOSH! Chap depan jangan lupa review lagi...

**Tsukime Akari**: review seratus kalipun gak apa kok, Tsu-san #ngarep. Tapi Sherry gak mau tuh gendong Naru, maunya digendong #Chidori! Ehem, udah tahukan siapa Sena? Nah,Tak bosannya aku berucap terimakasih.. hiks, hiks... mind to review again?

**Yoai Nikucileth**: Yaoi O.o #Otak mesum aktif. Uh, thinkyuu... emang ini ringan, seringan kapas... oke ini udah dilanjut, so sebagai imbalannya review lagi yah... #plak

**Miki Hibiki** : Hallo jga Mikki,,, bagus? #loncat-loncat. Arigatou,,, iya diusahain cepet kok... baca fict Sherry yg lain ya... #Promo. Semoga ketemu dichap depan...

**RedRabbit is dead**: Seneng? Biasa aja tuh #padahal teriak2 gaje+loncat2. Kamu reviewnya iklaskan? Gk gara2 aku acungin golok? #plak! Gak punya sopan ma senior! Haha, sorry... uh, terjawab semua deh, emang ide pasaran... hiks,hiks.. tpi, tp, tp, beda rasakan? Iyakan? #puppy eyes. Mau digendong Sasu? Langkahin dulu mayat Sherry! #digantung ma Red di patung hokage gara2 dari tadi gak sopan.

Arwah Sherry: Red kejam! Awas loe, kalau bukan author-nya MFG udah tak bunuh loh! Sono lo, ketik kelanjutan 3 fict favorite Sherry! Cepet! Ditunggu! #Sujud! Please update. Hiks...hiks...

Semuanya thanks uda Review~ semoga Chap ini gak mengecewakan... bagi yg nunggu update-nya That playboy must be mine, jangan berkecil hati, Chap 2 udah jdi kok, tinggal Sherry perbaiki typo-nya. Yosh! Nantikan ya~

Mengecewakan? Ada Kesalahan lain? Saran? Kritik? Pujian? Penyemangat? Suka? Tidak Suka?

Sherry tunggu tanggapannya. SO, REVIEW!

Arigatou udah baca... see you ;)

By: _31 Sherry's_


	3. Chapter 3

**Diclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sama**

**SENA, SAYANGKU.**

**Pairing: SasuNaru**

**Rate : T**

**Genre: Romance, Family**

**Warning: BL, OCC, Typo, SaSEMExNarUKE, dll.**

**DON'T LIKE Warning? Baca dulu baru bilang tidak suka dan katakan letak kesalahannya, agar saya bisa memperbaiki. Asal satu, MIND IDEA STORY TIDAK TERMASUK!**

Chapter 3: sang mantan.

Summary : "Kau suka sekali ya membuat Naruto menderita." Sasuke berhenti, ia melepas cengkramannya.

**YOSH! Happy reading, Minna-san!**

"Hn, aku hari ini menginap di rumah Hyuga." Mendengar perkataan Sasuke, otomatis Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa Sasuke mengatakan itu. Apa dia marah? Apa salah Naruto?

Merasa mendapat pandangan aneh, Sasuke yang awalnya berdiri menyamping kini menghadap Naruto. Alisnya terangkat melihat ekpresi sedih dan terluka di sana.

"Ah, iya Aniki aku masih mendengar. –Hn." Pandangan Naruto kini berubah bingung mendapati Sasuke yang tengah menempelkan ponsel ketelinganya. Oh, ternyata menenelphon Kak Itachi toh. Eh, tapi kenapa bilang mau menginap di rumah Neji?

"Ap...Hahh... iya-iya. Cerewet... Hn. -Aniki? –Terimakasih." Sekilas Sasuke tersenyum tipis sebelum menutup telphonnya. Segera dialaihkan pandangannnya pada pemuda di hadapannya. Kenapa Naruto dari tadi memandangnya dengan ekspresi yang sebentar-sebentar berubah, dari sedih ke cemas ke lega kemudian ke cemas lagi? Oh, Sasuke mengerti sebabnya.

"Aku bohong pada Aniki."

"Eh? Bohong apa?" tanya Naruto bingung. Memangnya tadi Naruto nanya ya? Enggak kan?

Sasuke menggeleng kepala. Kenapa sih pacarnya, si Uzumaki blonde yang merupakan uke manis itu harus telmi begini? Capek tahu selalu menjelaskan!

"Soal menginap dirumah Hyuga. Aku hanya bohong." Sasuke memelankan kecepatan bicaranya. Biar si Dobenya itu mengerti dengan jelas kata-katanya.

"Oh. Tapi-

"Oekk...Oekkk..." Ucapan Naruto terpotong oleh tangis bayi yang secara tidak sadar diberi status anak beberapa jam yang lalu. Ia segera bergegas menghampiri anak itu. yah, ternyata ngonpol, popoknya ampek banjir mengenai kasurnya, duh dimana ia akan tidur nanti malam kalau begitu?

"Cepat ganti popoknya Dobe! Jangan melamun." Suruh Sasuke. Hah~ Sasuke mulai yakin hari ini dan seterusnya selama itu orok masih ada, dia akan selalu disusahkan oleh sang pacar. Berdoa saja agar dia tidak dinomer duakan.

Naruto mengangguk dan mengambil popok di sebelah bayi itu, menyiapkan untuk memakaikannya. Tapi tiba-tiba Sasuke menghentikan gerakkan. Apa Sasuke mau memasangkan popok? Training graatis jadi Ayah gitu? Sasuke menggeleng, benar-benar kasihan pada bayi itu andai dirinya pulang tadi. dia bukannya mau menggantikan Naruto, tapi mau memberitahunya.

"Bersihkan dulu Dobe." Ujarnya.

"Eh? Dibersihkan dulu ya?" Tanya Naruto sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Aduh, sekarang Sasuke memikirkan pertanyaan konyol, apa Naruto gak cebok ya abis kencing? Hmm, bisa jadi. Ih, jorok!

Sasuke menghela napas. Dari pada debat bikin capek, lebih baik dia sendiri deh yang bersihin bayi itu, itung-itung latihan. Yaha... benerkan,

"Teme, mau dibawa kemana?" Tanya Naruto bingung melihat Sasuke yang tiba-tiba mengangkat Sena. Sasuke tak menanggapi, ia tetap melangkah, menuju pintu kamar mandi. Naruto sih, tanyanya juga aneh, jelaskan Sasuke tadi bilang apa, kenapa masih tanya sih, uke telmi!

Sasuke dengan telaten dan rada-rada bergaya ke-ibuan membersihkan Sena, si Blonde yang melihat itu hanya tertawa geli. Gak nyangka ya, si stoic itu bisa juga bergaya ibu-ibu. Hehehe...

"Suke~ mandiin aja sekalian..." Ucap Naruto seraya mendekat. Yang dipanggil menaikkan alisnya, itu tadi mengejek apa beneran nyuruh sih? Ia membalikkan badan, menemui mata biru langit itu.

"Mandiin aja sendiri." Balasnya sambil menyodorkan tuh bayi. Duh, mana tu bayi ketiaknya lagi yang dipegang. Sasuke, itu bayi bukan mainan. Naruto memandang horor cara Sasuke mengangkat Sena. Ditarik kembali deh ucapannya tadi. Tangan tan itu meraih si orok cepat, menggendongnya dengan hati-hati dan memandang si raven di depannya dengan sengit.

"Apa?" Sasuke bingung kenapa dia diplototin gitu.

"Dia bayi Teme, bukan bonekah." Naruto berujar dengan sedikit berteriak. Tangannya ditepuk-tepukkan di bokong sang bayi yang ada di dada kanannya. Sasuke lagi-lagi menaikkan alis, emang Sasuke bilang kalau seonggok daging berisik itu bukan bayi apa?

"Eh, Teme, aku gak punya sabun buat bayi, gimana nih?" lagi-lagi mengganti mood dengan cepat. Si Teme memijit kepalanya, melihat fenomena yang hanya bisa dilakukan Naruto seorang itu. Udahlah, udah biasa si Dobe gitu ngapain juga Sasuke masih harus pusing mikirin sih.

"Kita beli aja di depan." Ujarnya setengah malas. Nah, sekarang apanya yang gak ngluarin biaya sementara waktu? Ini aja udah mau keluar duit.

"Beliin ya Suke~ aku dan Sena nunggu di sini..." Pinta suara manja nan melas itu.

"Gak." Jawab Sasuke singkat. Enak aja mau disuruh beli sabun bayi, belum lagi nanti tu bayi pasti butuh bedak dan lain-lainnya. Tidak, terima kasih, itu bisa menurunkan pamornya.

"Suke~" Kitsune eyes no jutsu. Akankah Suke tetap nolak?

"Kalau kau membeli sabun saja tidak mau, jangan memungut anak orang sembarangan, Usurantokachi." Naruto langsung membuang mukanya kesamping sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Huh, kenapa harus dibahas sih yang itu?

"Ya udah, aku ama Sena aja yang pergi." Ujarnya ketus lalu berjalan keluar. Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis, senang melihat tampang lucu sang kekasih saat capek gini.

"Hah..." Tiba-tiba ia ingat sesuatu, membuat perasaan tenang tadi terintruksi. Sesuatu yang menyangkut pembicaraannya dengan Itachi tadi. mampukah, Sasuke bertahan. What? Kenapa dia jadi melo drama sih. Pasti ada jalan keluarnya kok Sas...

**oOoOo**

Naruto berjalan sambil menggerutu. Sena yang masih digendong di dadanya sesekali ia tepuk-tepuk agar sang 'anak' tertidur. Matanya melirik tajam pemuda disampingnya. sebel banget ama itu orang yang selalu saja seenaknya.

"Katanya tadi tidak mau, kenapa ikut?" Ujarnya ketus.

"Hn," Hanya itu tanggap si sosok itu, matanya tak lepas dari jalanan di depannya yang mulai remang karena pencahayaan lampu jalan yang minim.

"Huh!" Naruto bener-bener kesel. Kalau gini buang-buang tenaga ajakan. Tahan diri Naruto, jangan sampai kau mencekiknya, dia itu pacarmu tercinta yang membuatmu rela mencampakan Gaara. Ia menghela napas, meruntuki hatinya yang terlanjur cinta pada si Uchiha nyebelin. Mana udah ninggalin pacarnya yang pengertian dan baik hati lagi. Tapi yah, Sasuke juga baik sebenarnya. Naruto pun tersenyum tipis, mengingat hal-hal yang dilakukan Sasuke padanya, dan itu hanya padanya, tidak pernah pemuda ini memperhatikan orang lain selain pada dirinya, membuat si pirang merasa spesial. Dasar gak nyadar, padahal Gaara juga gitu. Ck,ck,ck..

"kau melamun apa?" Sasuke yang dari tadi melihat kekasihnya senyum-senyum sendiri jadi agak takut. Ini kan udah sore, jangan-jangan dia kesambet lagi.

"Aku gak melamun kok. Wek.." Balas Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya. Membuat Sasuke ingin menggigit daging kenyal berwarna merah itu. mesum!

Mereka masuk ke mini-market bercat ungu di depan mereka, dan langsung menuju rak peralatan mandi. Sasuke hanya bersandar dengan tangan dimasukkan kantong sambil memperhatikan sang pemuda tercinta memilih-milih sabun bayi. Entah sengaja atau tidak si ganteng itu udah menarik perhatian cewek-cewek yang ada di sana, membuat si Blondenya risih. Loh, siapa yang diliatin siapa yang risih?

"Teme bawain." Ucap Naruto mendorong keranjang di bawahnya dengan kaki. Sasuke mendengar nada agak ketus itu jadi bingung. Ia lalu mengedarkan pendangannya, melihat beberapa cewek dengan mata bergambar hati. Menggeleng hanya itulah yang bisa Uchiha muda lakukan saat pacarnya mulai cemburu. Tapi bukannya dia tidak suka, hanya tidak mungkinkan Sasuke yang cool itu loncat-loncat gaje kan?

Naruto keluar mini-market dengan tampang kesal dan lagi-lagi menggerutu. Gimana enggak, pas Sasuke menaruh belanjaan di kasir, sang penjaga kasir yang bergender cewek malah kedip-kedip kayak lagi kelilipan sama pacarnya. Emang punya cowok ganteng nan keren macam Sasuke itu makan ati banget. Kalau gak cinta mati notok jeduk udah di putusin deh.

"Kenapa beli ramen instan sebanyak ini sih?" Suara itu terdengar lemah dan capek. Sasuke dari tadi belum istirahat tahu. Di sekolah tadi ia main basket, pulangnya ngegendong Naruto yang seberat babon, eh sekarang masih disuruh membawa belanjaan banyak banget. Naruto juga, bukannya bantuin bawa malah berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke karena masih kesel sama kejadian tadi. poor you Uchiha...

**oOoOo**

"Hehehe... mandiin bayi seru ya Teme..." Sasuke hanya memandang sengit. Seru kepala durennya peyang gitu maksudnya. Yang mandiin itu Sasuke, udah gitu pacarnya yang nungguin itu malah berbasah-basah ria main air di hadapannya. Membuat otak jeniusnya lagi-lagi ngeres.

Kini Naruto sedang menimang-nimang si buah hati hasil temuan sambil memberinya susu. Sedang Sasuke yang menjadi anak tiri mendadak itu mencari makan sendiri di dapur. Sungguh, tidak berpriketamuan Naruto itu. Sasuke kan juga lapar, belum makan, capek, disusuin juga ... hiks... #plak

Si ibu tiri yang baru sadar ada suara klontang-klonteng setelah Sena tidur pun menghampiri. menyaksikan wajah cemberut yang langka dari sang kekasih hanya ia malah terkikik pelan.

'Rasain lo tukang caper!' Batin Naruto rada stress. Dia sengaja nyuekin Sasuke dan berbasah-basah tadi buat ngerjain tu Uchiha sok kegantengan. Siapa suruh di goda cewek-cewek kegatelan yang ada di mini-market tadi diam aja, malah nambahin pose-pose cool dari kejaimannya yang membuat cewek-cewek tadi makin histeris lagi.

"Apa di rumahmu tidak ada makanan sehat Dobe?" Suara Sasuke mengintruksi tawa Naruto. Sasuke yang memandang si Dobe-nya yang sedang cekikikan sendiri jadi curiga kalau Naruto ngerencanain sesuatu.

"Eh? Emm... ada gak ya?" Naruto memasang mode berpikir, tapi diganggu Sasuke yang tiba-tiba menotok keningnya berkali-kali.

"Katakan apa yang ada di otakmu itu sampai kau tertawa seperti tadi?" ternyata si Uchiha satu ini penasaran juga dengan apa yang sang uke rencanakan.

"Ti-tidak ada." Jawabnya setengah gugup. Emang gak ada yang direncanakan kan? Tadi kan udah dilakuin. Sasuke menatapnya datar, dia yakin ada yang direncanakan oleh si Uzumaki ini, mengingat caranya tertawa yang ganjil tadi.

"Hah~ buatkan aku makanan." Pada akhirnya Sasuke juga tak perduli, toh kalaupun ada yang direncanakan Naruto pasti tidak terlalu buruk padanya. Tahu sendiri Naruto itu kayak anak-anak, jailnya pasti sebatas itu-itu saja. Pikiran positif Uchiha, bagus. Percayalah pada Dobe childish itu, dan kau akan sengsara.

"Eh, iya Teme..." Tiba-tiba Naruto yang sedang mengaduk-aduk telur di dapur memanggil Sasuke. Sasuke hanya mengguman menanggapinya.

"Besok saat sekolah Sena bagaimana?" nah, ini dia yang Sasuke juga pikirkan. Gak mungkinkan bayi itu dibawa sekolah, di tinggal apa lagi. Ia diam, mencoba memikirkan cara yang terbaik.

"Penitipan anak?" Naruto diam, ikut menimbang-nibang ide itu. bukan ide yang buruk sih, tapi apa tidak apa-apa ya? Gimana kalau diculik?

"Oke!" Jawab Naruto mantap. Yah, ternyata dia tidak memikirkan itu ya? Lalu dia tadi mikir apa, apa posenya buat gaya-gayaan doang. Ia lalu melanjutkan acara menggorengnya sambil bernyanyi-nyanyi sumbang. Dari pada Sasuke gak ada kerjaan dan dengerin kakasihnya bernyanyi dengan tidak merdu ia pun beranjak ke kamar mandi, berniat memandikan tubuhnya yang udah agak asem itu.

Sasuke yang sudah bersih dan wangi itu keluar dengan handuk yang hanya menutupi pusar kebawah sebatas betis. Sang kekasih yang sedang memilihkan baju untuk di pakai Sasuke jadi mengalihkan pandangannya mendenger pintu terbuka.

_**BUK**_

Baju, celana, boxer, semua jatuh dari tangannya. Ini pertama kalinya Naruto melihat Sasuke sefulgar itu. Yah, mereka pernah satu ruang ganti di sekolah tapi tidak dengan keadaan berduaan gini dan tubuh Sasuke yang dialiri air yang membuatnya terlihat, umm sangat menggoda itu kan?

_**GLEK**_

Ia melihat ludah melihat Sasuke mendekat dengan wajah mengeriangai. Dengan langkah pelan Naruto menyingkir, pokoknya jangan sampai kepepet di tembok atau lemari yang membuatnya tidak bisa kabur. Dia tidak mau melepas keperjakaannya malam ini, dia masih di bawah umur dan belum berani. Intinya Naruto tidak mau melakukan 'itu'.

_**BUK**_

Sayangnya Naruto terlalu banyak berpikir dan jadi tidak fokus, alhasil Sasuke dengan mudah menangkapnya, mendorongnya ke kasur.

"Sa-suke..." matanya memandang takut-takut. Apa kah ini malam terakirnya jadi perjaka?

"Hmm?" Sasuke bergumam pelan sambil mengelus wajah Naruto. Senyum mesum masih bertengger disana membuat Naruto semakin, eh, gitu deh.

"A-ku, basah..." Ucap Naruto agak menahan nadanya agar tidak bergetar. Basah? Secepat itukah ia keluar? Sasuke semakin menyeringai lebar, nampaknya malam ini akan menjadi malam yang indah untuk acara menginapnya.

"Secepat itukah?" Ujar Sasuke dengan nada menggoda. Sedikit mendesah dan menghembuskan nafasnya di leher Naruto. Si uke menaikkan alisnya mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Aku basah karena bekas ompol Sena tadi mesum!" ujar Naruto agak berteriak. Sukses membuat Sasuke tertohok. Astaga, tak hentinya si Dobe itu membuatnya mati sebal karena selalu merusak saat-saat mengasikkan. Ia segera berdiri, dengan cepat memakai baju yang sang kekasih kurang ajar jatuhkan tadi. Menuju dapur dan mengisi perutnya yang lapar, nyuekin pemuda pirang yang udah membuat kesabarannya di uji mati-matian. Parahnya Naruto tidak menyadari kesalahannya, ia malah mengomel karena bajunya yang pesing dan basah.

**oOoOo**

Kedua pemuda berseragam SMA, berbeda warna kulit dan rambut itu mendapat banyak lirikan. Saat ini lokasi mereka adalah di dalam bis kota, menuju salah satu penitipan anak yang kebetulan searah dengan SMA mereka. Bukan pandangan aneh sih yang didapat, tapi tetap saja Sasuke risih, ia merasa agak malu. Naruto juga risih, tapi dia bukannya malu Cuma gak enak aja diliatin. Apa gara-gara dia gendong bayi dengan berseragam SMA gitu, jadi orang-orang liatin. Dengan cepat Sasuke menyeret lengan tan milik Kekasihnya begitu bis berhenti. Peduli setan sama pandangan semua orang yang menatap tangan putihnya menggenggap erat tangan tan itu. mereka berjalan memasuki gang, menuju sebuah rumah yang memiliki usaha penitipan bayi.

"Sena, Papa akan cepat kembali jangan nakal ya, hiks...hiks..." Naruto memeluk bayi berbaju biru muda itu dengan erat. Sasuke hanya memandang nyalang kekasihnya yang super lebai itu. tak peduli di tatap penuh tanda tanya oleh sang calon penjaga bayinya Naruto tetap berlebai ria dengan buah hatinya.

"Papa sayang Sena, nanti pulang sekolah Papa akan segera kemari ya... Hik, Hiks..." ini sudah terlalu memalukan. Sasuke yang tidak kuat lagi menajan malu itu segera merebut Sena dalam dekapan Naruto, menyerahkannya pada sang pengasuh dan lagi-lagi menyeret Naruto.

"Sena... tunggu Papa ya nak..." Ucap Naruto sambil menggapai-gapai angin. Ingat senetron indonesia yang ibu dan anaknya di pisahkan oleh sang ayah? Nah, sama persis. Sasuke benar-benar ingin menjedukkan kepalanya karena ia bisa mencintai mahluk seperti Naruto ini.

_**TIN TIN...**_

Seunit mobil berwarna hitam mendekat, menepi di depan mereka. Sasuke yang tahu siapa pemilik mobil itu menatap sebal dan segera menarik Naruto agar berjalan lebih cepat dan tidak memeperdulikan seseorang yang sedang keluar dari mobil itu.

"Naru, mau ikut mobilku?" Ucap pemuda yang memakai seragam yang sama dengan Naruto.

"Ah, Ga-

"Tidak." Potong Sasuke malas sambil menatap pemuda berambut merah itu.

"Aku tidak bertanya padamu Uchiha." Balas pemuda itu datar. Wajahnya yang tadi di hiasi senyum tipis kini tak berekspresi. Sasuke tersenyum sinis, kemudian menggeleng. Kembali menarik lengan yang belum dilepas tadi dan berjalan meninggalkan sang surai merah.

"Kau suka sekali ya membuat Naruto menderita." Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Tanpa sadar ia meremas lengan tan itu keras, membuat pemiliknya agak meringis. Berusaha tidak terpancing dan membuat keonaran Sasuke kembali berjalan.

"Naru, kemarin kau sudah jalan kakikan, aku tidak bisa membirakanmu berjalan lagi pagi ini." Tambah pemuda itu. Naruto hanya diam saja dan menundukkan kepalanya. Ia takut pada Sasuke, padahal dia sih pengen banget nebeng Gaara, Kan lumayan gak capek. Merasa tidak sopan, Naruto pun menegakkan kepalanya dan menoleh.

"Ti-" Lagi-lagi ucapannya terpotong. Sasuke semakin erat meremas tangannya mengajaknya berjalan lebih cepat dari yang tadi. yah, begitulah ia kalau Naruto berada di dekat Gaara, selalu memotong pembicaraannya. Terlalu posesif ya? Mungkin, tapi bukan tak beralasan loh, Sasuke itu dengan susah payah mendapatkan Naruto dan dia tak mau pacarnya yang labil itu kambali pada Sabaku.

"Egois."

_**TAP**_

Sasuke berhenti, ia melepas cengkramannya. Dia tidak akan menghajar Gaara, karena dia sudah pernah melakukannya dan Naruto mendiamkannya selama seharian. Bukan Naruto membela Gaara atau masih menyayanginya, ia justru menyayangi Sasuke. Naruto tidak mau Sasuke teralu beremosi yang akan membuat Gaara semakin gencar memisahkan mereka berdua.

"Naiklah. Aku akan berjalan kaki." Naruto melongo. Apa dia tidak salah dengar, Sasuke menyuruhnya ikut Gaara? Apa Naruto iya kan saja, sekolahkan masih agak jauh, kan jalan terus juga capek. Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya, berjalan dengan agak ragu menghampiri sang mantan.

**#########**

_**Tuutt...Tuttt...Tuttt...**_

_**Clekk**_

'_Halo, Otauto? Ada apa?' _ terdengar suara Itachi dari seberang.

"Hn, aku hari ini menginap di rumah Hyuga." Balas Sasuke datar. Merasa di lempari tatapan aneh ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya dan dijumpailah Naruto yang menatanya dengan pandangan sedih.

'_Oh, Neji itu ya? Hmm, Memangnya ada apa? Kenapa sampai menginap? ... Halo? Otouto, kau masih mendengar?'_

"Ah, iya Aniki aku masih mendengar." Ucap Sasuke asal. Bukan maksudnya tidak sopan, hanya saja dia sedang memikirkan kekasih tercintanya.

"_Hahh~ ya sudah lah. Hati-hati, baka otouto."_

"_Otouto..?"_

"Hn."

"_jangan berbuat macam-macam. Kau dan Naruto masih belum cukup umur."_ Terdengar suara Itachi yang tiba-tiba berubah serius.

"Ap...Hahh~ iya-iya. Cerewet..." sebuah misteri bagi Sasuke tentang Kakak tunggalnya yang selalu mengeatahui kebohongannya. Apa Itachi itu jelmaan sosok mistis yang mempunyai mata yang dapat membaca hati seseorang? Saringan misalnya? Itu sih membuat orang berhalusinasi.

"_Aku akan merahasiakan ini dari Tou-sama. Tapi bukan berarti aku sudah merestuimu." _ Lagi-lagi nada serius, namun yang ini terasa ada sebuah emosi kuat yang dibendung.

"Hn... Aniki?"

"_Ya?"_

"Terimakasih."

**#########**

_**Tubikontinuet...**_

_**CURHAT~**_Dengan berakirnya chap ini, berakhir pula fict ini, loh? Ehehe, maksudnya berakir pula kehidupan SasuNaru yang so sweet. Mulai Chap depan drama akan makin terlihat bersamaan dengan konfliknya. Sherry seneng banget dengan reviewnya, hehehe... eh iya, review yang dari akun Sherry itu kerjaan temen Sherry yang agak edan, jadi maaf ya... eh, gak peduli? Hiks, hiks... ya udah, review lagi aja deh... dan bagi yang nunggu 'That playboy must be mine' sabar dulu ya, masih 2-3 hari lagi, soalnya masih jadi setengah. Yah, semua minta dipanjangin sih...

_**BALES REVIEW~**_

**Imperil Nazwa-chan**: iya tu, nyosor mulu. Di chap ini juga... apa belum panjang ya? Hah~ maaf deh...

**Miki Hibiki**: ini diusahin panjang, tapi tetap aja kayaknya belum... maaf... bgus? Hehe, thank ya...

**Kaito Mine / Rofune**: aku suka Sasuke yg perhatian gini, makanya aku buat gini. Terlalu OOC gak sih? Ah, maaf... btw, aku udah, baca review CV-nya, maksih ya,,,

**RedRabbit is dead**: Jenius? #Sherry cengo. Tapi emang fictnya jenius sih, tau deh kalau tu fict nyolong #di hajar! Be-bercanda senpai... eh, MFG doang? Teganya~ tpi tetp Sherry tunggu, ntar Sherry kasih kado deh kalau uadh di update beneran. Tara... sequel Coklat Valentine... jangan ingkar janji loh, jgn tidur bae...

**ChaaChilie247**: annyeong jg cha... ini udah di lanjut, keep reading yah...

Yashina Uzumaki: hehe, udah pnjang belum ya ini? TBC nya udah ketauan boongankan? Gk jd ribut kan? Udah berusaha kilat nih... keep read...

**Mella aho**: males Sherry bales review lu... gak enak tahu liat review dari akun sendiri! Tapi yah tnks deh... #gak iklas. #Sherry di bakar n gk dipinjemi DVD. Ampun,, iklas kok...

**Ndoek**: gitu deh si Naru, suka ngrusak suasana romantis... tankyu...

**Terimakasih yang udah review, Sherry jadi semangat buat ngetik. Love you minna-san...**

Jelek? Gak seru? Gak menarik? Bagus? Lumayan? Atau ada pemikiran lain tentang fict ini? Silahkan review. Sherry akan makin semangat dengan adanya review...

Terima kasih sudah baca... see you ;)

By: _31 Sherry's_


	4. Chapter 4

**Diclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**SENA, SAYANGKU.**

**Pairing: SasuNaru**

**Rate : T**

**Genre: Romance, Family**

**Warning: BL, OCC, Typo, SaSEMExNarUKE, dll.**

**DON'T LIKE Warning? Baca dulu baru bilang tidak suka dan katakan letak kesalahannya, agar saya bisa memperbaiki. Asal satu, MIND IDEA STORY TIDAK TERMASUK!**

Chapter 4: Keluarga

Summary : Tamparan keras di pipi kiri pemuda raven itu sukses membuatnya terjerebab ke samping sampai menabrak sang Kakak. / "Kau ingin aku mati?"

**Happy read...**

.

"Naiklah. Aku akan berjalan kaki." Naruto melongo. Apa dia tidak salah dengar, Sasuke menyuruhnya ikut Gaara? Apa Naruto iya kan saja, sekolahkan masih agak jauh, kan jalan terus juga capek. Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya, berjalan dengan agak ragu menghampiri sang mantan. Tapi langkah itu dihentikan sejenak untuk berpikir. Tidak ah, masak iya dia mau nebeng Gaara sementara Sasuke jalan kaki, walau pun ia tahu alasan Sasuke melakukan ini untuk menyelamatkan hubungan mereka, tapi tetap saja kan.

"Emm, Gaara kau duluan saja, aku tidak apa-apa kok..." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar. Gaara menutup matanya sejenak dan mengambil nafas panjang. Ia melakukan ini bukan untuk mencari kesempatan berdekatan dengan Naruto, tapi benar-benar mencemaskan pemuda ini, dan bila yang di maksud memang tidak menghendaki mau bagaimana lagi, Gaara tak mungkin memaksa bukan?

"Hm, Hati-hati..." Balasnya datar namun senyum tipis menghias wajahnya. Naruto mengangguk mantap dan segera berlari kecil mengejar sang kekasih sembari melambaikan tangan pada pemuda berambut merah itu.

"Kau juga hati-hati Gaara! Jangan ngebut!" lantang dan bersemangat seperti biasa. Gaara hanya mengangguk kecil kemudian kembali masuk kedalam mobil.

"Dobe!" Tukas Sasuke begitu Naruto sampai di sampingnya.

"Apa Teme! Kau pikir aku akan setega itu apa?"Naruto melipat tangannya di dada dan mengembungkan pipi. Pemuda di sebelahnya hanya bisa tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah itu. Ya sudahlah, lagi pula dalam hati Sasuke dia juga sangat tidak rela bila benar si Dobenya nebeng Gaara.

Mereka terus berjalan sambil sesekali adu mulut kecil, entah itu apa bahan pembicaraannya, selalu saja berakhir dengan kedutan di kening si pirang karena ocehannya tidak ditanggapi Sasuke. Sebenarnya ditanggapi sih, tapi Cuma 'Hn-Hn' doang, bikin orang kesel. Hah~ emang lebih baik tadi nebeng Gaara aja ya Nar...

**oOoOo**

Setelah sekitar lima belas menit mereka telah sampai, dan seperti hari-hari sebelumnya sang Uzumaki harus menekuk mukanya. Kenapa? Kenapa lagi kalau bukan karena fansgirlnya Sasuke yang super norak yang teriak-teriak gaje sambil mengerubunginya bagai semut. Sungguh Naruto harus ekstra bersabar agar tidak membanting mereka satu per satu. Ia berjalan dengan kesalnya ke kelas, meninggalkan sang idola itu tanpa memerdulikan panggilan-panggilan 'Dobe' dari belakang. Males banget nungguin, makan aja tuh fans Teme!

"Hoi! Nar!" Sapa Kiba yang langsung merangkul pundak Naruto dan memitingnya. Membuat Naruto kesulitan bernafas,

"Udah ngerjain PR?" Tambahnya sambil melepas pitingan di leher tan itu karena sadar wajah temannya mulai merah kekurangan udara.

"Emangnya kamu!" jawab Naruto sengit. Gimana gak sengit coba, di piting gitu emangnya gak sakit apa? Pagi-pagi udah hampir mati, naas banget.

"Hehe... Marah, Eh.. tumben udah ngerjain?" ngeremehin banget sih ini cowok. Tapi bener juga sih, Naru emang sering mengerjakan PR-nya di kelas, nyontek Sasuke apa siapalah yang bisa di contek. Makanya wajar aja Kiba heran.

"Kemarin Teme menginap di rumah jadi-

"APA!" Potong Kiba dengan wajah kaget yang super parah. Kiba tak habis pikir ngapain tu si Uchiha nginap di rumah Naruto. Apa jangan-jangan mereka udah nglakuin itu. Pemuda pirang itu menaikkan alisnya melihat ekspresi sang pecinta anjing yang aneh. Apa yang di pikirkan sahabatnya ini kira-kira, kenapa terkejut banget sih?

"Em, apa kau dan dia sudah-

"Sudah apa? Inuzuka," Mendengar suara bariton khas itu Mereka segera mengalihkan perhatian, mendapati pemuda raven berdiri sambil melipat tangannya di dada dan bersandar ke tembok. Kiba hanya menggaruk kepala yang mendadak gatal itu sambil nyengir.

"Hahaha.. bukan apa-apa," Jawabnya boong. Tapi lagian ngapain juga dia ngurusin sih, biarin aja tuh dua sejoli mau ngapain, toh udah sama gedenya dan gak akan ada acara hamil segala kan? Mata bermanik hitam legam itu memutar malas. Ia beranjak dari posisi sok kerennya dan menghampiri sang kekasihnya yang agak bloon yang sudah mengatakan dengan gamblang kalau mereka semalam bermalam bersama. Biar gak terjadi apa-apa tapi yang namanya tukang gosip itu kan suka banget mengarang bebas.

"Ayo Dobe!"

"Ah, iya... Duluan Kiba." Sapa Naruto sambil melambaikan tangan kanannya. Kiba hanya mengangguk sekali, memandang dua pemuda itu sampai menghilang ke tikungan koridor. Ah, sudah lah, toh Naruto gak bakal segampangan itu juga kan, pasti gak terjadi apa pun, ia percaya sahabatnya. Tapi bisa kah ia percaya pada si pantat ayam itu?

_**Tett.. Tett.. Tett..**_

Bel tanda jam sekolah berakhir berbunyi, membuat para siswa bersorak senang. Loh, kok udah pulang sih, kapan masuknya? Hm, anggap saja ini film yang waktunya bisa di skip-skip #dihajar.

Naruto berjalan dengan semangatnya di sisi Sasuke, tak sabar mau menjemput anak semata wayangnya yang ia titipkan tadi pagi. Ah, dia padahal baru jadi anak sehari tapi udah bisa membuat Sasuke merasa di nomer seratuskan. Jangan sampai aja tu cowok over posesif mengardusi Sena dan menggirimkannya ke afrika. Duh, kejam banget deh kalau ampek beneran.

_**TIIN TINN**_

Sebuah mobil hitam berjalan pelan dari kejauhan, dan berhenti di depan mereka. Oh, kenapa sih mereka selalu di hadang mobil, sekarang siapa lagi ini. Sasuke melebarkan matanya melihat mobil hitam itu, dengan cepat ia membuat jarak antara dirinya dan Naruto. Sebenarnya udah telat juga, kayaknya seseorang dalam mobil itu sudah memperhatikan mereka dari tadi.

"Masuk!" Si raven diam sejenak mendengar kata itu. ia tahu betul siapa orang ini, dan ia tahu bukan hal yang baik bila menolak.

"Aku pulang dulu." Gumamnya lirih hampir tak menggerakkan mulutnya. Naruto hanya memandang bingung melihat Sasuke yang mulai melangkah ke mobil. Ah.. kenapa Sasuke jahat sekali meninggalkannya, dia akan kerepotan menjaga Sena sendirikan nanti. Eh, tapi apa Naruto berharap Sasuke setiap hari menginap, gak mungkinkan. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia sudah memutuskan menjaga Sena, kenapa ia jadi terus berharap di bantu Sasuke sih.

Mobil itu melaju normal, membawa Sasuke ke kediaman Uchiha. Selama di perjalanan ia hanya diam dan melipat tangannya di dada, menutup matanya memikirkan hal-hal yang akan terjadi setelah ini. berharap ini tidak akan berakhir terlalu buruk, setidaknya tidak lebih buruk dari di tahannya kartu kredit dan mobilnya. Mereka segera turun begitu sampai, keduanya tetap berjalan dalam diam sampai ke pintu sampai pria paruh baya itu membuka mulutnya.

"Cepat ganti baju dan ke ruang kerjaku." Ucap sang Uchiha senior dingin.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke sambil melangkah. Ia segera masuk ke kamar, berganti baju dan mendudukkan dirinya sejenak di ranjang bercover biru tua di sana.

"Hah..." Sasuke membuang nafas berat. Tidak menyangka Ayahnya sampai menjeputnya ke sekolah dan ketahuan. Lagi. Apa Ayahnya tahu ia menginap di rumah Naruto kemarin? Tidak mungkin, ia tahu Ayahnya jarang menanyakan Sasuke. Dan bila Sasuke tidak terlihat di sekitar rumah, Ayahnya pasti berpikir ia sedang di kamar mengerjakan sesuatu. Apa hanya dengan berjalan bersama saja juga harus di larang? Sasuke membuang napas, apa sih yang membuatnya jadi begini melan kolis, astaga Sasuke jadi ragu apa benar ia tidak kesurupan, kenapa sejak keluarganya tahu dia gay dan menjalin hubungan dengan Naruto ia jadi agak lembek.

Sasuke mulai melangkah keluar menuju ruang kerja sang Ayah, tidak mau membuat beliau lebih marah lagi dengan terlalu lama menunggu. Segera diketuknya pintu bercat coklat dihadapannya lalu masuk setelah mendapat tanggapan. Eh, kenapa Itachi juga ada di sana? Jangna bilang kakaknya sudah mengadu tentang kejadian semalam?

"Ada apa?" Ucap Sasuke berusaha sedatar mungkin. Ia mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah kakaknya, di sofa tepat di depan Ayahnya yang berdiri itu.

"Kau semalam ke mana?" Detak jantung ke dua Uchiha junior itu berdetak kenjang. Jangan sampai pemikiran Sasuke benar, atau kalau tidak akan ada perang lagi di rumah itu. Ia metapa tajam sang kakak, bertanya tanpa suara. Itachi menggeleng pelan menangkap maksud tatapan itu, ia tak pernah merasa memberi tahu ayahnya.

"Apa kau bersekongkol dengannya?" Tanya Fugaku yang merasa aneh dengan interaksi kedua putranya itu.

"Tidak Ayah. Aku tidak tahu." Suara Itachi terdengar mantap dan tanpa ragu.

"Aku menginap di rumah Hyuga." Sahut Sasuke cepat-cepat.

"Hyuga?" Ulang Fugaku dengan nada serius.

_**PLAK!**_

Tamparan keras di pipi kiri pemuda raven itu sukses membuatnya terjerebab ke samping sampai menabrak sang Kakak. Reflek, Itachi pun menangkap tubuh itu.

"Aku tidak pernah mengajarimu berbohong!" Bentaknya sambil mengangkat lagi tangan kanannya, bersiap memberi si bungsu pelajaran keras lagi.

"Tou-sama!" Itachi berteriak sambil berusaha melindungi tubuh adik semata wayangnya, sebisanya agar tubuh itu tidak terkena tangan panas lagi.

"Jawab dengan benar!" Bentak Figaku lagi, namun tangan itu sudah turun dan empunya terlihat lebih tenang.

"Aku menginap di rumah Hyuga."

"Aku melihatmu dengan bocah itu di mini market dekat rumahnya," Timpal pria paruh baya itu segera, membuat Sasuke menelan keberaniannya yang masih tersisa.

Pria itu berjalan ke meja kerjanya, membuka laci dan mengeluarkan sebuah map penuh kertas. Di lemparkannya map itu ke tubuh sang bungsu, membuat kertas-kertasnya berhamburan. Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya. Ini,

"Kau pindah besok." Sang senior berujar dingin dan mantap, menandakan ucapannya tak boleh di bantah. Namun Sasuke tak mungkin meng'iya'kan begitu saja. Dia juga ingin punya kehidupan yang ia jalani sesuai kehendaknya.

"Aku, akan menjauhinya Ayah, tapi aku–

"Bukan hanya soal bocah itu, tapi juga karena kau juga sudah gagal."

"Tahun depan aku pasti bisa Ayah." Jawab pemuda itu segera, masih berusaha mengubah pikiran Ayahnya.

"Kau akan terus gagal. Karena perhatianmu terus tersita." Sasuke menggertakkan giginya dengan otak yang masih berpikir keras. Apa lagi, apa lagi yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menghalangi semua ini. hanya demi Naruto, dia harus merendah sejauh ini, ia harus menjadi manusia bodoh macam ini di depan Itachi? Tapi, sekarang pemuda itu sudah jadi segalanya, bahkan di atas ambisinya.

"Aku mohon, kalau kali ini aku gagal, aku akan bersedia pindah ke Amerika," Pemuda itu turun dari duduknya, menekuk lutut dan merunduk dalam. Ini pengorbanannya, ia yakin dalam waktu setahun ia dapat meraih keinginan sang Ayah. Setahun itu waktu yang panjang, dan dalam waktu itu dia juga akan merubah pandangan beliau atas hubungannya dengan Naruto.

**oOoOo**

Naruto berjalan dengan riangnya sambil menggendong bayi berusia setahun itu di dadanya. Tak di sangka, anak kecil itu suka banget ngompol, masak popok satu pack kemarin udah habis aja. Yah, apa boleh buat dia harus membeli deh. Dan di sinilah si pirang, di mall yang radak jauh dari huniannya. Selain di mall harga barangnya lebih murah dari mini market, dia ke sini juga sekalian mau belanja bulanan. Habis kemarin dia Cuma beli ramen saking keselnya sama Sasuke si magnetnya mata ganjen itu.

Beberapa mata ibu-ibu melihat Naruto dengan pandangan kagum. Mereka mengira pemuda itu adalah sang kakak yang lagi menjaga adiknya yang masih kecil, jarang-jarangkan anak muda –terlebih cowok mau menjaga adiknya yang masih kecil, belanja kebutuhan dapur pula. Tanpa menyadari tatapan-tatapan itu, Naruto berjalan menuju kasir sambil mendorong trolli belanjanya.

"Ah Sena... Kau bau..." Ujar Naruto saat menyadari bau-bau tak sedap dari sang buah hati. Aduh, ada-ada aja, di saat begini lagi.

"Ano, Mbak, titip dulu ya, dan ini aku pakai dulu ya..." Ujar si pirang terburu-buru sambil menggondol pack popok yang masih belum di bayar. Sang mbak-mbak kasir itu hanya mengangguk-angguk sambil tersenyum. Pemuda yang manis dan bersemangat, begitulah dalam pandangan semua orang. Gak tahu aja, kalau Naruto itu agak slabrak.

Dengan agak kasar ia menjerebakkan pintu bilik Toilet, masuk dengan terburu-buru dan mendudukkan sang bayi ke closet. Nah lo, Naruto bingung apa dulu yang harus di lakukan saking paniknya. Ah iya, lepas dulu popoknya, dibersihin, lalu di pakaiin lagi popok, gitu kan? Benarkan? Semoga.

"Ah, Sena... uh, lucu... cikucik..." Ujar si blonde radak dibuat-buat saat melihat Sena tertawa-tawa. Ah, sepertinya tawa anak kecil itu sesuatu yang ajaib ya, sampai hati yang agak galau jadi tenang waktu melihatnya. Dengan semangat Naruto menggendong lagi Sena, kembali ke kasir yang tadi.

Tangan tannya yang tidak memegangi Sena mengaduk-aduk saku, mulai depan belakang, atas juga bawah. Wajahnya terlihat agak terkejut dan tegang tingkat tinggi. Loh, Ini gak mungkinkan? Apes banget kalau ini terjadi. Naruto sekarang sedang panik, dompetnya yang ia yakini ada di kantong gak ada, yang artinya dia gak bisa membayar belanjaannya, mana popoknya udah di pakai lagi.

"Mas, antriannya jadi panjang, agak cepet ya..." Ujar sang penjaga Kasir. Ah, mbaknya, gak tahu apa Naruto lagi kalang kabut gara-gara dompetnya ilang.

"Ah, dompetnya gak ada~"

"Berapa semuanya?"

**oOoOo**

Sasuke menidurkan dirinya di kamar, banyak sekali yang ia pikirkan. Dari kekasihnya yang kemungkinan besar lagi repot sama sang orok tengil sampai persyaratan Ayahnya yang di ajukan tadi. Sasuke mulai besok dan seterusnya akan di antar jemput, tak disangka ditariknya mobil dan kartu kreditnya itu masih terlalu ringan jika di bandingkan dengan yang ini. dengan ini sama saja Sasuke tidak punya kebebasan lagi, hanya di sekolah ia bisa bertemu sang kekasih.

"Sial!" gumamnya sambil menggeretakkan gigi-giginya. Orang tua itu benar-benar kolot dan membuatnya jengkel. Ini benar-benar menyusahkan, apa dia sedang di uji atau sedang di sadarkan kalau dirinya memang tidak pantas untuk Naruto?

_**FLASH BACK**_

"Sedang apa kau Teme?"

Pemuda raven yang tengah mengatupkan matanya itu sedikit tersentak. Sejenak mata kelam itu di buka dan mengerling namun segera di tutup kembali begitu tahu siapa si empunya suara.

"Dasar sombong!" Tambah suara itu lagi. Pemuda yang berbaring di atas dinding pembatas atap itu tetap tak menyahuti, tak mau, dan tak merasa perlu. Otak jeniusnya lagi mampet dan stress luar biasa gara-gara segala perjuangannya untuk melampaui sang Kakak tak pernah berhasil. Tidak berhasil menjadi peringkat pertama umum di sekolah, gagal dalam pemilihan ketua OSIS, dan sekarang sang Ayah yang awalnya mempercayainya nampak kecewa akan semua hasil itu.

"Uwa... ternyata di sini nyaman sekali." Ujar pemuda itu lagi sembari mengambil duduk di dekat Sasuke.

"Jangan berisik Dobe."

"Huh! Tidur ya tidur saja kau!" Ujar Naruto kesal sambil membuang mukanya. Si raven hanya mendengus sebal seraya bangkit untuk duduk. Di pandangnya pemuda tan yang sedang mencengkram kawat pembatas di sisi dinding. Kenapa dia tersenyum seperti itu, apa yang membuatnya bisa tersenyum tanpa beban, padahal kalau diingat prestasi pemuda ini jauh di bawahnya, harusnya dia lebih frustasi dari Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau kemari lagi?"

"Hah~ ini kan bukan tempat pribadimu..." jawabnya masih tak mengalihkan perhatian.

Entah sejak kapan ini dirasakan hatinya, namun semenjak ia mulai sering berinteraksi dengan Naruto dan menyadari betapa tulusnya hati pemuda pirang itu, dia jadi ingin menghapus ambisinya melampaui sang Kakak dan memilih Naruto sebagai ambisi barunya. Kepala raven itu menggeleng dan tangannya memijit kening putihnya, menyadari pemikirannya yang tidak mungkin itu, ambisinya masih terlalu besar menguasai hati, dan lagi pemuda ini tak akan mungkin di milikinya mengingat si pirang telah menjalin hubungan dengan sang ketua OSIS baru, Sabaku Gaara.

Tapi, sampai kapan pemikiran itu bertahan? Semakin kesini, semakin bertambahnya intensitas pertemuan mereka, membuatnya tahu banyak hal tentang si pirang. Kehidupannya, perjuangannya, sifatnya dan sesuatu yang tak pernah Sasuke tahu selama ini: pribadi yang selalu menghangatkan siapapun yang berdekatan dengannya. Dan semua itu semakin membuatnya tertarik untuk lebih dekat lagi dengan pemuda ini.

"Ini semua salahmu teme! Andai kau menang Gaara tidak akan sesibuk ini!" Gerutu Naruto yang hanya di tanggapi dengusan malas pemuda Uchiha itu. memangnya Sasuke mau apa kalah, dia juga sangat ingin menang tahu!

"Aku tanya padamu, waktu pemilihan siapa yang kau pilih?" Tanya Sasuke gak nyambung, membuat si pirang lagi-lagi menggerutu sebal.

"Tentu Gaara, dia kan pacarku!"

"Berarti kau yang salah. Satu suaramu yang sudah membuat ku gagal." Balas Sasuke. Ia kembali merebahkan dirinya dan menikmati hembusan angin sepoi di wajahnya. Yah, kekalahannya hanya karena ia kalah satu suara dari Gaara, andai Naruto memilih Sasuke, bisa di pastikan Sasukelah yang menang.

Tapi ini semakin gila, apa dia benar mulai menyukai Naruto? Harusnya pernyataan tadi membuatnya kesal setengah mati, tapi kenyataan dalam hatinya ia malah bersyukur. Mengingat selama ini Sasuke memang tak pernah dekat dengan siapa pun, kejadian belakangan ini memang membuat peluang besar untuknya menyukai seseorang yang hadir menghiburnya saat dia sedang di landa stress. Apa lagi seseorang yang bisa di ajak ribut seperti Naruto, seseorang yang bisa membuat dirinya benar-benar merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda dalam dirinya.

Menyadari kebodohannya sediri kepala pirang itu terjatuh dengan lemas, bersandar di kawat di hadapannya. Andaikan dia memilih Sasuke waktu itu ya...

"Hah~ lakukan pemilihan sekali lagi~"

**oOoOo**

Kelas 10-C nampak sepi, bukan karena tidak ada orang di sana, melainkan semua orang sedang diam, menanti pengakuan seseorang yang sangat populer di SMA itu. Sasuke, dialah yang di tunggu-tunggu berucap sesuatu. Pemuda yang sudah menyuruh semua anak berkumpul dan diam mendengar deklarasi yang entah apa yang akan ia sampaikan sesaat lagi.

Pemuda berambut raven itu berdiri di depan kelas, melipat tangannya di dada, dan mengedarkan pandangannya. memastikan seluruh murid 10-C sudah ada di sana.

"Aku, Uchiha Sasuke. Menyukai seseorang yang ada di kelas ini," Semua melabarkan matanya. Apa, Sasuke menyukai seseorang di kelas ini? dan mendeklarasikan secara gamblang, siapa memangnya orang yang sangat beruntung itu? Sasuke diam sejenak, melihat ekspresi satu per satu wajah-wajah di depannya.

"Sasuke?"

"Siapa Sasuke?

"Kya... Sasuke!"

"Semoga aku... semoga aku..."

Berbagai suara mulai bersahutan, menggumamkan pendapat masing-masing, sang pangeran es itu menyeringai tipis sebelum melanjutkan kembali.

"Kau memang sudah memiliki kekasih, tapi aku pasti akan mendapatkanmu." Semua gadis makin ribut mendengar hal itu, memikirkan kira-kira siapa yang akhirnya di pilih sang pangeran. Bahkan beberapa siswa yang merasa memiliki kekasih di sana mulai was-was, takut gadisnya lah yang Sasuke maksud,

"Gaara," Ucapan singkat itu sukses membuat kelas kembali sunyi dan menegang, beberapa bahkan ada yang tak bisa menutup mulut saking terkejutnya. Apa? Sasuke menyukai Gaara? Naruto yang merupakan kekasih Gaara menggertakkan giginya, ia hampir saja menerjang dan menghajar pemuda di depan sana. Tapi sebuah tangan putih melingkar di pundaknya lembut, membuatnya memandang pemilik lengan itu dan emosinya meredup saat menangkap pandangan teduh dari iris hijau di hadapannya.

"Aku akan merebut Naruto dari mu..."

Hening.

Bahkan pemilik nama yang baru saja di sebut sampai tak bisa bergerak, Seperti berubah jadi patung secara seketika. Kini giliran pemuda yang ada di samping Naruto yang menggertakkan gigi, memandang tajam dan marah pada sumber suara. Merebut Naruto darinya? Apa maksud si brengsek itu, apa ia sedang bercanda?

Sasuke sedikit mengangkat dagunya, menunjukkan kesan arogan. Ia sangat puas melihat ekspresi semua orang, termasuk pemuda berambut merah yang ada di sana. Ia tak akan perduli lagi bila ini terkesan murahan, tapi dia sudah tak dapat lagi menahan ambisinya. Satu ambisinya telah gagal, apakah ambisi kedua juga akan ia biarkan gagal begitu saja tanpa usaha? Terlebih kegagalan itu di sebabkan orang yang sama? Tidak. Tidak akan pernah!

"Naruto... mulai sekarang, aku tidak akan berpura-pura lagi, Tuan putri." Senyum masih bermain di sana, membuat semua orang makin membisu. Naruto dengan cepat menepis lengan Gaara, berjalan ke depan, dan tersenyum manis di depan Sasuke.

"Terimakasih Sasuke, kau telah menyukaiku." Ia berujar lembut dan masih tersenyum.

"Tapi-

_**DUAGH**_

"Buka matamu!"

_**DUAGH**_

_**BUG**_

"Aku laki-laki brengsek!"

_**DUAGH**_

"Dan aku tidak pernah menyukaimu!" Semua orang membulatkan matanya. tidak percaya pemuda pirang yang biasanya sangat membenci kekerasan itu memukul seseorang. Lebih tidak percaya lagi pemuda yang di pukulinya a.k.a Sasuke tidak melawan, ia hanya diam dan malah tersenyum. Naruto masih menindih Sasuke dan menghantamnya berkali-kali, ia sebenarnya tidak begitu marah dengan perkataan 'Tuan putri' tadi, yang membuatnya marah adalah kata 'merebut' yang di ucapkan secara percaya diri di depan Gaara, kekasihnya. Uchiha ini benar-benar brengsek dan kurang ajar di mata Naruto, padahal belakangan ini ia sudah mulai menyukai Sasuke dalam artian teman dekat.

"Sudah Naru." Tangan Naruto yang mengepal itu di tahan Gaara. Pemuda berambut merah itu memandang datar ke arahnya, mengerling sekali pada pemuda raven di bawah sana. Gaara tidak terlalu yakin dengan apa yang pemuda itu katakan, pasti ada sesuatu di balik ini, dan dia juga tidak akan sebodoh itu terpancing.

"Jangan ladeni dia." Ia menarik Naruto berdiri dan segera membawanya duduk, meninggalkan orang brengsek yang masih menyeka darahnya itu.

Lagi-lagi bibir itu menyeringai. Semua ini akan jadi awal dari rencana Sasuke. Mendekati pemuda seperti Naruto tidak di perlukan kata-kata cinta yang sok romantis. Ia hanya perlu jadi seseorang yang bisa mendapat segala pelampiasan emosi si pirang, dengan begitu mereka akan lebih dekat dan Naruto juga akan lebih terbuka padanya. Ia yakin.

Deklarasi Sasuke bukan main-main, hari berikutnya ia benar-benar mengejar Naruto. Entah bagaiman caranya pemuda itu selalu ada di setiap jarak pandang iris biru itu, entah di sekolah maupun di luar. Menelphonenya dan mengirimanya SMS setiap hari secara rutin. Membawakan berbagai hadiah kerumahnya saat ia berkunjung seminggu sekali.

Meski Naruto bukan seorang yang pendendam, bahkan ia bisa merubah moodnya secara cepat, dan mau menerima barang-barang pemberian Sasuke tapi dalam hatinya ia sangat jengkel. Perhatian yang ia terima membuat Naruto risih, dan lagi fansgirls si teme itu menambahi bebannya saja. Kalau para fansgirls itu mendiamkannya karena jengkel Naruto di taksir pangeran mereka itu malah baik, nah ini, mereka dengan gilanya mendukung Sasuke, menghasut –memaksa –nya agar menerima pemuda itu. beneran gak waras mengingat alasan mereka adalah karena mereka tak akan rela kalau ada gadis lain yang memerebut sang pangeran. Dan bila yang di sukai Sasuke adalah cowok yang jelas manis dan bertampang uke abis, mereka rela-rela aja. Hah~ semua murid SMA itu menjadi fujoshi mendadak gara-gara kejadian ini.

.

.

"Uh.. lamanya~" Gumam Naruto sambil merapatkan jaket.

Malam ini Naruto sedang menunggu Gaara. Ia baru saja mendapat SMS dari kekasihnya yang mengajaknya berkencan di taman, tapi sudah 15 menit ia menunggu pemuda berambut merah yang mencolok itu tidak datang juga. Apa terjadi sesuatu pada kekasihnya?

"Sadang apa kau di sini?" sebuah suara bariton mengejutkannya. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan menemui pemuda yang sebenarnya tidak membuatnya heran bisa ada di sana. Bener-bener, Naruto udah kayak punya pengawal pribadi sekarang.

"Jangan mengagetkanku teme!"

"Hn," Sasuke mengambil duduk di sebelah Naruto setelah ber'Hn' menyebalkan seperti biasa. Beberapa menit berlalu, namun mereka masih diam, tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Naruto sedang malas bicara pada pemuda ini, kenapa sih dia jadi selalu di untitnya? Entar Gaara datang di tendang baru tahu rasa dia.

"Kau menyukainya atau mencintainya?" Angin bertiup mengiringi kalimat itu. Naruto terdiam. Apa maksud pertanyaan itu? 'menyukaianya, atau mencintainya?' Kenapa tiba-tiba saja, dan 'nya' itu maksud dia Gaara kah? Tapi apa bedanya dua hal itu, apa berbeda? Naruto tidak pernah memikirkan hal ini. Gaara itu adalah teman terdekatnya, dan selalu ada untuknya, ia menyukai dan menyayanginya. Tapi, apa itu cinta? Iyakan itu cinta?

"Kau tahu ikatan batin?" Belum sempat Naruto menjawab pertanyaan aneh tadi ia sudah di beri pertanyaan aneh lainnya. Kenapa ini orang jadi banyak tanya sih, dan pertanyaannya gak ada yang wajar lagi.

"Ikatan yang bisa merasakan perasaan satu sama lain." Naruto memandang bingung pemuda ini. apa benar dia Sasuke? Bertanya, menjawab, dan bernada melo?

"Aku bisa merasakan kau sedang tak tenang sekarang." Tambahnya lagi. Semakin membuat Naruto memandang bingung.

"Kau kesurupan apa sih Sa-

"Dan aku juga bisa merasakan, aku selalu jadi bahan pikiranmu akhir-akhir ini."

_**DEG!**_

Apa ini? kenapa Naruto jadi sangat terkejut mendengar pernyataan yang terlampau percaya diri itu. Naruto tidak sedang mulai menyukai Sasuke kan? Tidak, dia hanya bingung. Dan tentang jantungnya yang tiba-tiba berdetak kencang itu bukan keahliannya untuk tahu, dokterlah ahlinya. Eh, tapi wajah Sasuke, wajah itu,

"Hikhikhik... ahahahhaa.." Naruto benar-benar tidak kuat melihat ekspresi Sasuke sekarang. Sangat lucu dan super langka. Pemuda Uchiha itu mendengus sebal, sudah bicara panjang gitu malah di ketawain. Ia menjulurkan tangannya muntuk memegang kedua sisi wajah tan di depannya, membuat mata mereka saling bertatapan fokus. Naruto menghentikan tawanya, suasana ini, benar-benar tidak enak. Apa dia punya penyakit jantung? Rasanya jantungnya ingin melompat keluar saking kerasnya berdenyut.

"Kau tahu, kalau kau lihat dengan benar aku serius menyukaimu Naruto." Sekarang Sasuke mulai merasa dirinya benar kesurupan, ia bahkan tidak memikirkan kata-kata yang telah ia lontarkan tadi. perasaannya kini telah terlalu jauh, membuatnya jadi setengah tidak waras.

Pemilik surai kebiruan itu menggerakkan kepalanya perlahan, berusaha mengeliminasi jarak antara keduanya.

"Naruto." Mendengar suara yang ia ketahui betul itu, Naruto dengan cepat menoleh diikuti gerakan tangan turun putih yang memegang dagunya.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang kau rencanakan Uchiha?" Ucap Gaara beranjak mendekati keduanya. wajah putih berbingkai helai merah itu memang nampak datar, namun dalam hati dia sudah sangat ingin menghajar Sasuke. Bukan salah ia memikirkan itu, Uchiha satu ini melampaui batas dalam bertindak. Ia diam selama ini bukan karena tak perduli, pemilik marga Sabaku itu hanya merasa tak perlu bertindak, karena ia percaya kekasihnya. Tapi apa yang ia saksikan ini membuatnya sadar, kediamannya adalah kesalahan besar.

"Gaara..." empunya nama hanya bisa menarik nafas berat. Di ulurkan tangan putihnya untuk mengajak pemuda tan itu pergi dari sana. Semenit lagi dia melihat wajah stoic menyebalkan Sasuke, ia tak akan bisa memastikan kepalannya tidak akan melayang.

Melihat mereka pergi Sasuke hanya bisa mendengus sebal. Pengganggu, padahal sedikit lagi dia bisa mencium Naruto, dan dia juga yakin Naruto tadi tidak akan menolak. Eh, tapi bukankah dirinyalah yang pengganggu di hubungan Gaara dan Naruto?

**oOoOo**

Naruto merasa ini benar-benar gila, selama hidupnya ia tidak pernah merasa di permalukan seperti ini. Bagaimana bisa dirinya yang tulen cowok itu di hadiahi karangan bunga dalam lokernya? tak usah tanyakan siapa pengirimnya, itu hanya akan membuatnya tambah naik pitam. Dengan segera ia mengambil bunga itu dan membawanya ke kelas. Ia berjalan dengan geram, mendeath glare siapa pun yang memandang aneh padanya.

_**BAG**_

Tangan tan itu melempar karangan bunga mawar indah itu pada muka stoic pemuda yang tengah duduk di bangku. Dipandangnya pemuda sinting itu dengan geram dan penuh aura membunuh yang sangat kental. Sasuke hanya menyeringai tipis sambi menaruh bunga itu di meja.

"Kau tidak suka mawar?" tanyanya super sedeng. Membuat pemuda pirang di hadapannya ingin meledak dan menjadi abu.

"Kau, sekali lagi, mempermainkanku. Aku akan menghajarmu!" ucapnya penuh penekanan. Tapi tidak membuat Sasuke takut sama sekali, ia hanya menutup matanya perlahan dan melipat tangannya.

"Suara sangat sexi.." what, kali ini Naruto benar-benar tidak bisa menahan tangannya untuk tidak mencekik leher putih itu. tidak peduli membunuh itu melanggar hukum. Tangan tan itu menjulur, benar-benar mencekik leher putih Sasuke dengan kuat sampai si empunya kesulitan bernafas. Beruntung beberapa murid yang lain mencegah, menarik Naruto yang masih meronta-ronta dan sangat bernafsu menghabisi bungsu Uchiha itu.

"Uhuk.. uhuk..."

"Kau tidak apa Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura salah satu teman sekelas mereka. Sasuke hanya menggeleng dan menepis tangan Sakura, ia memandang datar pemuda yang hampir saja membunuhnya itu.

"Kau ingin aku mati?" Tanyanya sambil memasang wajah serius.

"YA! MATI SAJA KAU!" jawab Naruto segera. Sasuke berdiri, ia berjalan mendekati Naruto yang masih di pegangi Neji dan Kiba.

"Aku mencintaimu." Ujar Sasuke lembut dan tersenyum. Tangannya mengusap pipi tan itu, membuat Naruto semakin marah dan meronta. Sasuke menurunkan tangannya perlahan, ia berjalan membelakangi Naruto dan berhenti di dekat jendela.

"Tidak mungkin..." Ujar Neji pelan, ia melepas cengkramannya di pundak Naruto dan memandang cemas Sasuke. Naruto pun ikut berhenti meronta dan memandang tak percaya pergerakan si raven.

**SREKk**

Jendela itu di buka lebar oleh Sasuke lalu ia merangkak naik ke sana, dan duduk berjongkok.

"Sasuke-kun..."

"Jangan gila kau Teme!" Naruto memandang syok. Tidak mungkin Sasuke benar akan melompat kan? Ini lantai dua, pemuda itu pasti mati, apa lagi di bawah sana adalah beton keras.

"Kau bilang –

"Aku bercanda idiot!" Potong Naruto segera.

"Turun Kau!" Tambah masih dengan pandangan horor.

"Apa kau menghawatirkanku?"

"Ya!"

"Kau menyukaiku?"

"Ya! Ya! Turun pokoknya!" mendengar Jawaban itu Sasuke menyeringai lebar. Sebuah pengakuan gamblang dari Naruto yang keluar karena kepanikannya. Ini benar-benar bisa berjalan sesuai rencana Sasuke, Naruto masuk perangkap.

Kaki jenjang itu hendak menapak kelantai, namun tangannya yang menjadi tumpuan tiba-tiba tergelincir membuatnya oleng kebelakang.

"SASUKE!" Kontan keempat penghuni kelas yang lain berteriak histeris memandang hal itu.

_**BAG!**_

_**Tubikontinuet...**_

Akhirnya~ ah, update juga setelah sekian lama. Ini versi kelima, tapi kayaknya masih bakal buat reader agak kecewa, ah maaf... habis kelamaan gak di update jadi Sherry bertekat gimana pun hasilnya ini harus jadi yang terakhir. Sebenarnya Sherry gak update-update karena tiba-tiba narasinya jadi ngikut fict sebelah, makanya harus diulang-ulang... hah~ maaf kalau tetap mengecewakan... Sherry akan lebih berusaha buat chap depan...

***Sherry baru menyadari satu hal, setiap fict Sherry di fandom Naruto selalu menggambarkan Naruto yang selalu perfect a.k.a Gery-sue. Hehe, ah maaf bagi Sherry tu blonde emang perfect banget, luar dalam oke tanpa cela. Hah~

**Bales Review:**

**Ndoek**: alasannya, tentu karena hubungan mereka gk di restui... hehe maaf ni kelamaan, moga masih mau read n Review ya...

**ChaaChulie247**: pertanyaannya udah kejawab semua di ataskan... uh, maaf ni telat banget, keep read yah... n moga masih mau review..

**Kaito** **mine**: ah gomen ya typonya, jd keganggu bacanya ya... nih di kabulin, sasunaru gak mudah idupnya mulai sekarang. Oke, di tunggu next reviewnya... n maaf telat nih..

**Queen The Reaper**: ah, makasih Queen.. iya Sherry selalu deh kurang teliti, maaf, udh di usahain gk ada tapi tetep aja... ah, maaf jga telat nih updatenya... eh iya, yg reviewku di fictmu jga maaf salah ketik juga, maksudnya next chap, tpi sherry nulisnya next review... hehe, moga masih mau RnR..

**Yashina Uzumaki**: ah, gak bakal ada nejisasu kok, Sherry um, benci pair itu, jd gk bakal Sherry buat... hehehe... maaf, telat ya updatenya, moga masih mau read n review chap ini yas sepai,,,

**Imperiale Nazwa-chan**: hehe, maaf ya telat... hem, ini udah mulai di ceitain dan semoga chap ini tidak mengecewakan... di tunggu next reviewnya Inez..

**Nafisah**: Eh, cowok kok... kesannya kayak cewe ya? Ah maaf... habis Narunya disini agak polos sih... keep read yah... maaf telat...

**Aoi Ciel**: wah, di review ampek 3x... uwo... makasih sangat... makasih nasehatnya soal flamer tu, makasih jg udah read n review... maaf telat nih... dan akir kata keep RnR hehehe...

**Iztha dark neko**: ah, maaf ya kata yg salah itu, Sherry akan berusaha memperbaiki... oke, keep read... n kalo bisa review.. hehehe...

Ah, semoga gak mengecewakan ya... dan maaf sekali lagi atas keterlambatannya... oke di tunggu saran dan kritiknya... review chap ini ya reader...

Arigatou, see you... ;)

By: _31 Sherry's_


End file.
